Overlord Megatron
by Shockdragon
Summary: Taking place after Age of Extinction, Megatron has returned, but has no-one or nothing left to rule, only the desire to take revenge on humanity. When his latest plan goes awry, he is accidentally transported to an unknown world. When the locals mistake him for their old master, Megatron forms a new scheme: he may not be able to conquer earth, he will have this new world instead.


Hatred, that's all Megatron knew now. Hatred, betrayal, and humiliation, but hatred was the one mindset that kept him going, made him a ruthless conqueror, and an efficient survivor.

However, ever since he had arrived on Earth, his plans for universal domination have been nothing short of a long string of failures. When he first arrived on Earth seeking the Allspark, he became trapped, frozen in ice for centuries before being captured by humans as a lab specimen. The very day he was freed by his fellow decepticons, he was killed. Not by an autobot, but by a human wielding the Allspark's energy against him. Two years later, he was revived, again rescued by his loyal subjects, and even killed his arch-rival Optimus Prime, all in one day. It seemed to be going well, only for his teacher the Fallen to be murdered infront of him, and while Megatron's body was brutally mangled by the recently revived Optimus Prime. As his string of failures grew, so did Megatron's hatred. It burned like the wielding torches that sealed the blown off corner of his face. Another two years later, Megatron finally seemed to take his rightful place as ruler of the Earth, invading Chicago with a legion of decepticons with the aid of the autobot traitor, Sentinel Prime. However, it seemed he was doomed to fail again, losing his legion, his lieutenants, and his life, once again. Another three years later, the cycle repeated, and literally forced Megatron to start from scratch, rebuilding his body, and his army. However, this uprising was put to a swift end when Optimus Prime and his so called, Dinobots, demolished Megatron's entire army in less than a day, leaving Megatron unscathed, but his pride was once again dealt a stinging blow.

Now, he was alone. No allies, no army, no world, just he alone, along with what few of his race remained, and those who do remained wished him dead. This is what it has come to, All Hail Megatron, Lord of No One. Nevertheless, Megatron wasn't done scheming, his bright ambition burned as bright as his passion to conquer.

Megatron returned from rolling the wasteland that was his base. An abandoned military base dead center in the middle of an inhospitable desert, it was a perfect hiding spot for Megatron to lay low. The seemingly never-ending dust storm blew sand and debris in his face, making a metallic clacking nose as they made contact. Megatron walked onward, seemingly unfazed by the barrage of dust and sand, until he finally approached the facility. He stepped inside the base with a heavy stomp, his presence still commanding a room with no one in it. His stern, sinister glare scanned the room as entered what was once an aircraft and operational control hangar.

Megatron growled at his worn, gray surroundings, "Look what has become of you..." Megatron uttered to himself, "...a rat in the desert" he praddled in dissatisfaction. All his hard work and planning as a warlord, reduced him to a scavenger who could do nothing but scheme.

"Today, this all changes" he growled and turned to a human sized computer as his eyes glowed. His processor began to interface with whatever networks the computer was connected to and began to access active, classified, military networks. While he was a severed head, his mind remained conscious, with the human scientists unaware that their tinkering reawakened the cybertronian tyrant, connected to several cords and computers as they downloaded information from his core processor. However, at the same time, Megatron gained access to the two way street of data, downloading several files while gaining access to several classified government networks and databases.

Megatron perused through the database relating, searching for data relating to what decepticons could possibly remain. His search was grim, finding that many had been indiscriminately executed, along with several autobots, but then, a spark of hope cape into view. He managed to find a few records on a few remaining decepticons being held as prisoners, however, they were being scheduled for execution. Megatron worked quickly, changing the status for the decepticons known as Dreadbot and Onslaught to be transferred to another facility instead of being executed.

Once the records were altered, Megatron then turned his attention to gaining access to a much deadlier resource. He easily hacked the US defense network and gained access to what was still active nuclear weapons arsenal. He grinned in delight as he became eager to remotely activate and launch several nuclear missiles, only for his grin to fade as security measure activated and his connection was terminated.

"NNNOO!" Megatron shouted and gritted his sharp teeth. Megatron worked quickly to jump servers to different websites while terminating his own connections to make sure he couldn't be traced. Megatron furiously punched the ground making a small crater in the shape of his fist. He exhaled with a growl before recomposing himself, and turned his attention to the other parts of the internet, continuing his data search.

As he searched the internet, he stumbled upon a human video game called, Yggdrasil. "Hmm, a human roleplaying game, humans truly seek to escape their foolish lives in a fantasy" he ranted. He quickly hacked his way into the game, but a clock suddenly appeared, counting down for some reason unknown to the decepticon warlord. "What is this?" Megatron questioned in annoyance, but began to receive a massive headache. He roared in pain as he stumbled back and fell holding his head before losing consciousness.

He awoke in very unfamiliar surroundings, somewhat medieval in nature. Megatron observed his surroundings, staring down a massive hallway, crimson carpets and drapes lining every corner of the stone construction of what appeared to be a castle interior. He roamed the hallway until he stumbled upon an empty conference room. It was lit with bright yellow light across a beige, stone table. He grew uneasy as the emptiness of the castle seemed to set in, until he came upon a throne room. Large marble pillars supported the massive roof top, sporting purple ribbons and tapestries alongside them. The crimson carpet extended down to a massive throne with a staff hovering next to it. He walked down the long carpet until he came upon the massive throne. It was black as the obsidian that comprised it, sporting large black and silver ornaments, giving the throne and ominous, yet impressive symbol of status and power. Megatron looked around, unsure what to expect, but gripped the large golden staff beside him and sat beside upon the dark throne. Megatron had felt amazing sitting in the throne; it felt natural. He smirked, imagining legions of decepticons kneeling before him, cheering his name.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps, closing in on the throne room. Megatron quickly snapped back to reality and activated his new battle mask. As he stood, he watched carefully as a figure entered the room. As he took a closer look, Megatron observed that the figure was a tall, young woman. At first, Megatron perceived her as a human girl with long black hair and pale skin. She looked human enough, but then he saw with angel like wings on her hips and horns on her head; he had never seen a human like that before. He glared, uneasy about, yet eager to strike should it be necessary; of course in Megatron's case, violence was always necessary.

Albedo's eyes widened upon seeing the dark armored figure on her master Momonga's throne. Her initial shock made her freeze in place, unsure who this person was and how they managed to enter the castle. However, her shock and curiosity turned into anger. Who is this stranger who would dare to sit on the throne of a supreme being. This act was nothing short of blasphemy in Albedo's eyes. Her surprised look turned in a crazed glare, outraged as she witnessed the violation of her master's throne.

"You dare?!" she shouted and rushed Megatron with the intent of ripping apart piece by piece. Her eyes glared a demonic glow as her bloodlust increased, ready to kill the intruder. Megatron's eyes widened at her impressive speed, but didn't react quickly enough before Albedo grabbed him and tossed him Megatron across the room; apparently her speed wasn't the only thing to be impressed with.

"You dare sit upon my darling master's throne?!" Albedo shouted in outrage as she charged towards Megatron once again.

When he regained his footing, Megatron drew his blade and prepared to counter Albedo's next attack; he wasn't going to be humiliated in combat by an organic. As Albedo made her approach, Megatron rose off the throne and slowly walked towards her with a glare. He then dashed forward, catching Albedo incharge, gripping her face in his cold, metal hands. Megatron squeezed her head slowly, growling in annoyance before slamming her to the ground and raised his sword to her neck, retracting his mask as he began to vent and boast.

"How dare you?! Attempt to strike the likes of me?!" he shouted, but he noticed a change of mood on the Albedo's face. She looked shocked and submissive, contrasting her ferocious anger and wrath she introduced herself with. "LORD MOMONGA!" she shouted.

Megatron raised an eyebrow in confusion, growing ever more impatient, but stilled his hand, wondering what this girl was talking about.

"My lord! Please! Forgive me! I had not realized you had modified your form!" Albedo pleaded and bowed before what she thought to be her master.

"Momonga…." Megatron uttered, slightly interested in her plights,until a tapestry caught his attention. It was one depicting a being resembling a human skeleton, bearing a cloak of purple and black, with a head gound possessing two horns protruding each side. In fact, this Momonga bore a small resemblance to Megatron himself, albeit with greatly varying details.

As Megatron pondered, he returned his gaze back to Albedo, looking upon her as she continued to gravel before him. He continued to glare as he pondered, scheming with a diabolical smirk, before putting his sword away.

"No, forgive me" Megatron said, putting his hand out to Albedo to help her up. Albedo slowly took gripped his cold metal, "I'm afraid that while I have been in this new form, I haven't been myself" Megatron said with false sincerity, ready to carry out his new plan.


End file.
